Everything For You
by pureblueKyuWook
Summary: I will do anything for you even though that should risk my life.. Because just three words,, Na Neomu Saranghae
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Everything For You**

**Genre: drama, hurt**

**Main Pairing: KyuWook**

**Other cast : Some person in SMent**

**Rated : T**

**Warn: Genderswitch, Uke as yeoja, Typos**

**Summary: I will do anything for you even though that should risk my life.. Because just three words,, Na Neomu Saranghae**

** O**

Seorang yeoja terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Ia memandang anak-anak yang terlihat sedang bermain sambil tertawa. Sesekali ia ikut tersenyum ketika melihat anak-anak kecil itu bertingkah konyol. Sungguh ia merindukan masa kecilnya yang sudah lama berlalu. Sekarang ia sudah menginjak umur 20 tahun.

"Wookie!" panggilan seseorang yang menyebutkan namanya membuatnya menoleh kearah asal suara lalu tersenyum ketika melihat seorang namja yang datang menghampirinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah," balas yeoja yang bernama asli Kim Ryeowook itu sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah namja yang bernama Kyuhyun dan namja yang tadi memanggil namanya.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Ryeowook lalu mengacak rambut dark coklat panjang milik Ryeowook yang tergerai. Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada Ryeowook yang adalah yeojachingunya dan Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, menambahkan kesan imut padanya.

"Kau ini, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil atau aku akan memakanmu," kata Kyuhyun dengan menyunggingkan smirk khasnya.

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat mukanya memerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. Namjachingunya memang selalu berhasil membuat mukanya merah padam hanya dengan kata-kata manisnya.

"Aigoo, nae Wookie pipinya merah," goda Kyuhyun lagi yang membuat pipi Ryeowook semakin memerah karenanya.

"Kyu! Ehhmm.. Kita mau pergi ke taman bermain kan? Kajja, nati keburu malam" kata Ryeowook berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan, eoh? Aigoo.. Nae Wookie malu?" Kyuhyun terus saja menggoda Ryeowook. Ia sangat melihat pipi Ryeowook yang memerah karena digoda olehnya karena menurutnya itu membuat Ryeowook-nya terlihat semakin manis.

"Kyu!" Ryeowook merajuk sambil memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan. Sungguh sekarang ia yakin pipinya sudah sangat merah.

"Hahaha.. Nae Wookie manis.. Ne, ne, kita pergi. Kajja!" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Ryeowook sepanjang perjalanan menuju mobil Kyuhyun yang terparkir tidak jauh dari taman tersebut.

** O**

Sepanjang hari itu Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bersenang-senang. Dari siang tadi sampai malam mereka bermain berbagai wahana yang ada di taman bermain. Mereka juga membeli berbagai barang. Ya, walaupun lebih banyak Kyuhyun membelikan berbagai barang untuk Ryeowook seperti boneka, kalung, dan cincin pasangan utuknya dan Ryeowook.

Setelah puas bersenang-senang, mereka pulang ke apartment mereka. Mereka memang tinggal di apartment yang sama dan di lantai yang sama. Kamar mereka pun bersebrangan. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa tadi Ryeowook menunggu Kyuhyun di taman padahal mereka bisa berjalan bersama dan langsung pergi ke taman bermain, itu karena Kyuhyun sedang ada urusan sebentar di kampusnya.

Setelah sampai di apartment, Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya lalu ia dan Ryeowook bersama-sama masuk ke dalam apartment. Sesekali Kyuhyun kembali menggoda Ryeowook dan Ryeowook akan kembali merona dibuatnya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai tempat kamar mereka. Saat berjalan sambil diiringi candaan, Kyuhyun terhenti seketika ketika melihat seseorang yeoja cantik dan manis berdiri di depan kamarnya. Ryeowook juga menghentikan langkahnya ketika Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia melihat yeoja yang sedang berdiri di depan kamar Kyuhyun dan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya siapa yeoja itu.

"Sungmin noona?" kata Kyuhyun yang membuat yeoja itu menoleh lalu tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah," yeoja itu melambaikan tangan pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun segera menghampiri yeoja yang bernama Sungmin itu sambil tersenyum, meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan kebingungannya.

Ryeowook mengamati Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat senang ketika bercakap-cakap dengan Sungmin. Ia memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga tapi ia berusaha menahannya. Melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membuat Ryeowook ingin pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Ia bingung siapa Sungmin itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?

-To be continue-

Akhirnya! Selesai juga ff ini. Masih chapter 1 sihh..

Thx buat readers yang sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca ff abalku ini.. Mohon reviewnya karena review itu penting banget sebagai motivasi untuk menulis.. Hehe :D

Isi reviewnya boleh juga yang ngerequest tentang lanjutan ini ff dan boleh juga ngerquest ff lain..

Semoga kalian suka.. :D

Annyeong!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Everything For You**

**Genre: drama, hurt**

**Main Pairing: KyuWook**

**Other cast : Some person in SMent**

**Rated : T**

**Warn: Genderswitch, Uke as yeoja, Typos**

**Summary: I will do anything for you even though that should risk my life.. Because just three words,, Na Neomu Saranghae**

"Noona! Apa kabar? Kenapa noona bisa ada di sini? Bukannya noona seharusnya ada di Jepang?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi pada Sungmin ketika ia sudah berada di hadapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk yeoja begigi kelinci itu, tanpa sadar melukai seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Kyu! Tanyanya satu-satu dong. Noona jadi bingung mau jawab yang mana dulu," kata Sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari namja yang umurnya lebih muda darinya itu.

"Hehe.. Mian noona. Kalau begitu noona harus menjelaskan padaku. Oh iya, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu. Woo…" kata-kata Kyuhyun terhenti saat ia melihat kearah tempat dimana tadi Ryeowook berdiri. Ryeowook sudah tidak ada di sana. Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan dank e kiri tetapi tetap tidak menemukan yeoja berparas manis tersebut.

"Nugu Kyu? Siapa yang ingin kau kenalkan? Apa yeoja yang tadi bersama-sama denganmu?" tanya Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun kebingungan.

"Ne, noona. Tapi ia menghilang. Mungkin pergi ke toilet. Kajja, noona! Kita bicara di dalam saja," kata Kyuhyun.

"Ahh,, tidak usah, Kyu. Ini sudah malam. Kita bicara lewat telephone saja, ne? Noona harus pulang sekarang," jawab Sungmin.

"Yahh.. Kalau begitu besok kita janjian ketemuan saja. Nanti noona sms aku, ne?" kata Kyuhyun lagi sebelum Sungmin benar-benar pergi.

"Arasseo. Sampai jumpa, Kyu!" Sungmin pun berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Kyuhyun pun juga masuk ke kamarnya, melupakan seorang yeoja manis yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

~o~

Yeoja itu masih terus berjalan tanpa arah yang menentu. Ia hanya mengikuti kakinya yang melangkah tanpa ada tujuan. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari tempat di mana ia merasakan sakit. Sakit yang beru pertama kali ia rasakan. Air mata sedari tadi sudah turun dari matanya. Ia ingin menumpahkan semua rasa sakitnya.

Selama 1 jam ia berada di luar. Tubuhnya sudah mulai menggigil kedinginan. Ia tidak membawa jaket atau sweater. Ia juga tidak memakai baju yang hangat. Yeoja itu –Ryeowook- melihat ke jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 10 malam. Tubuh Ryeowook sudah mulai lemas karena daritadi berjalan ditambah lagi udara yang mulai dingin.

Ryeowook berjalan lagi. Kali ini ia berjalan pulang ke apartmentnya. Ia berjalan dengan lambat karena tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas. Tapi ketika ia sedang berjalan, tubuhnya limbung. Ia merasa akan jatuh tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menahan tubuhnya untuk jatuh. Dengan kesadaran yang tidak sepenuhnya ia melihat kearah orang yang menahan tubuhnya tersebut.

"Wookie-ya? Gwaenchana?" tanya orang itu sambil menepuk pelan pipi Ryeowook yang sudah mulai memerah dan dingin. Bibir Ryeowook pun sudah membiru.

"Hae oppa? Uhh,," Ryeowook merasa kepalanya sangat sakit. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah lemas.

"Wookie-ya.. Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam seperti ini di luar? Muka sudah sangat pucat. Kau juga tidak memakai baju yang cukup hangat," Donghae, namja yang menemukan Ryeowook sekaligus adalah sahabat Ryeowook, bertanya pada Ryeowook dengan cemas ketika merasakan tubuh yeoja itu yang sudah sangat dingin.

"Oppa.. kepalaku sakit," kata Ryeowook pada Donghae dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kajja! Oppa gendong sampai ke apartmentmu!" Donghae menggendong tubuh kecil Ryeowook ala bridal style dan berjalan kearah apartment Ryeowook yang letaknya sudah tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

~o~

Kyuhyun mondar-mandir di depan kamar apartmentnya. Ia cemas dengan Ryeowook yang sedari tadi masih belum kembali. Ia baru menyadari kalau Ryeowook belum balik ke kamarnya dan ia baru sadar kalau Ryeowook benar-benar menghilang.

Kyuhyun sudah turun ke bawah dan menanyakan kepada resepsionis dan ternyata Ryeowook pergi ke luar. Yang membuat Kyuhyun cemas sekarang adalah Ryeowook belum kunjung kembali. Padahal sudah dari 1 jam yang lalu Ryeowook pergi dan tidak memberi kabar. Ia melihat arloji yang melingkar di tangannya dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.15. Itu berarti hampir satu setengah jam Ryeowook pergi.

Ketika Kyuhyun sedang mondar-mondir di depan kamarnya, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Sontak Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang namja yang sedang menggendong seorang yeoja. Kyuhyun menajamkan penghilatannya karena penerangan yang minim di sepanjang lorong.

"Donghae hyung?" kata Kyuhyun ketika sudah dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa namja tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Hey! Bantu aku! Ryeowook tadi pingsan di jalan," kata Donghae. Mendengar nama Ryeowook, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan kearah yeoja yang digendong Donghae dan itu adalah Ryeowook!

"Omo! Ada apa dengannya hyung? Kenapa dia bisa sepucat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan cemas.

"Kita bicarakan nanti! Sekarang Ryeowook bagaimana?" tanya Donghae.

"Bawa dia ke kamarku dulu, hyung," kata Kyuhyun lalu membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk Donghae dan segera saja Donghae masuk ke dalam kamar apartmentnya lalu menaruh Ryeowook di atas ranjang Kyuhyun.

Donghae meminta izin pada Kyuhyun untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang diperlukannya untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Ryeowook dan untuk membuat badan Ryeowook hangat. Kyuhyun mengiyakan permintaan Donghae. Tadinya, ia juga ingin membantu Donghae untuk mengambilnya tapi Donghae menyuruhnya untuk duduk dan menemani Ryeowook.

30 menit kemudian, Donghae sudah selesai mengompres tubuh Ryeowook dengan air hangat dan mengukur suhu tubuh Ryeowook. Ia membereskan kembali barang-barang ia pakai lalu kembali menemui Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun-ah, hyung harus pulang sekarang. Kau rawat dia, ne? kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa hubungi hyung," kata Donghae sambil berjalan ke pintu.

"Ah, ne hyung. Gomawoyo ne? kalau tidak hyung aku pasti sudah kalang kabut. Jeongmal gomawo hyung," kata Kyuhyun yang mengantar Donghae sampai di depan pintu.

"Cheonma, Kyu. Hyung pulang, ne? Annyeong!" kata Donghae setelah sampai di depan pintu.

"Ne, hyung. Hati-hati di jalan," kata Kyuhyun lalu menutup pintu ketika Donghae sudah tidak terlihat di ujung lorong.

Kyuhyun menghampiri ranjang yang ditempati Ryeowook untuk tidur. Ia duduk di sana dan memandang wajah Ryeowook yang masih sedikit pucat. Perlahan tangannya membelai pipi Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Kau dari mana saja, hm? Kau tahu? Kau membuatku cemas. Apalagi kau sampai sakit seperti ini," kata Kyuhyun dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia lega karena Ryeowook sudah pulang tapi ia juga cemas karena sekarang yeoja mungil dan manis ini malah sakit.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, ne? Aku akan selalu bersamamu malam ini. Jjaljayo chagiya~" kata Kyuhyun lalu mengecup bibir Ryeowook sebentar.

Kyuhyun duduk di lantai dan menaruh kepalanya di atas ranjangnya. Awalnya Kyuhyun duduk sambil memandang wajah Ryeoowook tapi lama-kelamaan rasa kantuk meyerangnya. Ia melihat kearah jam yang ada di meja dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.15. Kyuhyun menguap dan perlahan matanya tertutup dan ia pun akhirnnya tertidur sambil memegang tangan Ryeowook.

-To be continue-

Huwaa.. akhirnya chapter 2 nya selesai. Ideku mentok sampai sini jadi to be continue dehh.. habis aku kerjain ini waktu lagi ujian akhir jadi stress. Aku baru mau pikirin gimana kelanjutannya.  
Masih kependekan kah? Maaf dehh.. aku masih belajar soalnya. Mogah-mogah chap selanjutnya lebih panjang :D

Terima kasih yang udah review. Aku udah balas review-annya,, nyampe gakk? Maklum aku masih baru jadi gak tahu cara balasnya. Mogah-moga sampai dehh..

Review terusss yaaaaa? GOMAWO :D :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Everything For You**

**Genre: drama, hurt**

**Main Pairing: KyuWook**

**Other cast : Some person in SMent**

**Rated : T**

**Warn: Genderswitch, Uke as yeoja, Typos**

**Summary: I will do anything for you even though that should risk my life.. Because just three words,, Na Neomu Saranghae**

**~o~**

"Eungghh.." Ryeowook melenguh, terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ryeowook perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia tahu ia ada di kamar siapa karena ia tahu betul kamar seseorang ia sudah menemaninya hari-harinya selama 1 tahun ini. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu ia sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang mengenggam tangannya. Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya dan dapat ia lihat Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Ryeowook tersenyum kembali sambil mengelus pelan surai kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Kau membuatku sedih, Kyu," gumam Ryeowook. Ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian kemarin, tetapi ia segera menyingkirkan pikiran buruk yang dating menghampirinya. Ia mencoba percaya kepada Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Ryeowook menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun lalu bangun dari ranjang, berjalan ke kamarnya untuk membasuh diri. Ia akan kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun untuk membuatkan sarapan untuknya dan Kyuhyun setelah ia membasuh diri. Karena dengan memasak ia dapat menghilangkan lelah dan perasaannya yang sedang kacau.

**~o~**

Ketika Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia sudah tidak mendapati Ryeowook di atas ranjang. Ia segera bangkit dan mencari Ryeowook di kamar mandi. Sampai akhirnya ia dapat bernafas dengan lega ketika menemukan Ryeowook sedang asyik memasak di dapurnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Ryeowook.

"Wookie chagi," Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dari belakang.

"Gyaa.. Omo!" Ryeowook terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang dan hampir menumpahkan makanan yang sedang dipegangnya kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak membantunya.

"Aihhss Kyu! Kau mau membuatku jantungan?" kata Ryeowook lagi ketika dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Hehe.. mian. Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku kan bisa membantumu memasak," kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil masih terus memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang.

"Heh? Masak? Sepertinya tidak, Kyu. Lagipula kau terlihat kelelahan. Hmmm,, kajja! Kita makan. Makananannya sudah siap kok," kata Ryeowook sambil melepas tangan Kyuhyun dari pinggangnya dengan satu tangannya yang tidak digunakan untuk mengangkat makanan lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di meja makan yang hanya terdapat 2 bangku di sana

Saat mereka tengah makan, Kyuhyun teringat tentang kejadian kemarin, ketika Ryeowook tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Ryeowook.

"Wookie, kemarin….. kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menghilang?" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Eh?" Ryeowook kaget ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu padanya tapi ia berusaha menutupi keterkagetannya.

"Ehh,,, kemarin.. kemarin temanku tiba-tiba menelpon untuk janjian bertemu di taman kota," kata Ryeowook ketika tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide untuk menutupi yang sebenarnya.

"Jinjja? Kau kemarin sampai pingsan karena tidak pakai jacket. Kenapa tidak mengambil jacketmu dulu? Untung ada Hae hyung yang membawamu ke sini," kata Kyuhyun yang mebuat Ryeowook merasa lega karena Kyuhyun tidak curiga padanya.

"Ahh,, ne, aku lupa. Hmm, nanti juga aku akan menelpon Hae oppa untuk berterima kasih padanya. Dan juga padamu, Kyu. Gomawoyo. Pasti kau kurang tidur karena aku," Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah karena sudah merepotkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi Ryeowook membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Ia membawa tangannya ke pipi tirus Ryeowook dan mengelusnya lembut. Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan tangan hangat Kyuhyun di pipinya dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan dan senyum yang lembut.

"Gwaenchanayo. Jangan merasa bersalah. Kau kan yeojachinguku, pasti aku akan menjagamu ketika terjadi sesuatu padamu, Wookie-yah," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan sukses mebuat semburat merah di pipi Ryeowook muncul.

Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah Ryeowook memerah menjadi panik. Ia takut jika suhu panas tubuh Ryeowook naik lagi.

"Omo! Wookie! Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau panas lagi?" kata Kyuhyun dengan kepanikannya sambil memegang dahi Ryeowook yang membuat Ryeowook menjadi salh tingkah.

"Eh, nan gwaenchana, Kyu-yah," kata Ryeowook ketika Kyuhyun menaruh tangannya di dahi Ryeowook dan membuat wajah Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Itu membuat pipi Ryeowook tambah memerah.

"Iya.. kau tidak panas. Lalu kenapa?" kata Kyuhyun, menjauhkan tangannya dari dahi Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook menunduk untuk menutupi wajahya sambil menghabiskan makanannya yang tinggal beberapa suap lagi.

Ketika melihat tingkah Ryeowook, Kyuhyun tahu apa yang terjadi dengan yeojachingunya yang pemalu itu. ia beru ingat kebiasaan rona merah Ryeowook yang selalu keluar ketika ia menggodanya dan mengeluarkan kata-kata romantis(?). Ia mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Wookie.." panggil Kyuhyun ketika Ryeowook sudah menghabiskan suapanannya yang terakhir dan membuat Ryeowook mendongak.

Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir Ryeowook sekilas lalu kembali ke posisi duduknya semula. Ia menopang dagunya sambil memandang Ryeowook dengan tersenyum. Ia menyaksikan reaksi Ryeowook yang kaget karena tiba-tiba ia menciumnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian barulah Ryeowook sadar dari keterkagetannya dan menunduk malu. Rona merah kembali muncul di pipinya, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum semakin lebar sambil menatapnya.

"Kyu,,," cicit Ryeowook pelan.

"Omo! Nae Wookie malu? Manisnya," kata Kyuhyun sambil masih tersenyum.

Ryeowook semakin menunduk ketika Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu.

"Wookie,, kenapa menunduk terus? Ah! Kau ingin dicium lagi ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ide jailnya itu dan membuat Ryeowook langsung mendongak.

"A..ani," kata Ryeowook.

"Jinjja? Aihhss,, Wookie-ku memang manis. Apalagi jika sedang malu," goda Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyu.. aihhss,, sudahlah, aku ingin membereskan ini dulu" kata Ryeowook sambil mengambil piring dan gelas kotor di meja makan lalu berlalu ke dapur untuk mencuci piring.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum senang dapat menggoda Ryeowook lagi. Karena menggoda Ryeowook membuatnya merasa senang, apalagi ketika melihat wajah memerah Ryeowook akibat ulahnya. Menurutnya, itu membuat Ryeowook bertambah manis. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam beberapa menit di bangkunya, Kyuhyun beranjak dari meja makan dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri sambil menunggu Ryeowook selesai mencuci piring.

Sedangkan Ryeowook yang sedang mencuci piring, tersenyum dengan senang. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun untuk menggodanya setiap hari sudah membuatnya merasa senang karena itu membuktikan bahwa Kyuhyun memang mencintainya. Apalagi ketika tadi Kyuhyun menciumnya. Hal itu membuatnya tambah merasa senang. Tapi, ketika tengah memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia teringat dengan kejadian kemarin malam. Membuat Ryeowook kembali merasakan sakit di hatinya.

"Kyu,, siapa yeoja itu? Kumohon jangan membuatku merasakan sakit ini lagi," kata Ryeowook lirih.

Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari dapur dan tidak mendapati Kyuhyun dimanapun. Ketika ia melewati kamar mandi, barulah ia tahu Kyuhyun ada di dalam karena terdengar suara air dan senandung Kyuhyun dari dalam. Lalu Ryeowook kembali berjalan kearah ranjang Kyuhyun lagi dan mulai merapikan ranjang Kyuhyun yang tadi belum sempat ia rapikan.

**~o~**

5 menit kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat Ryeowook yang sedang membereskan rak buku yang ada di sebelah lemari pakaian. Ia tersenyum melihatnya. Semenjak Ryeowook menjadi yeojachingunya, kamarnya memang selalu terihat rapi karena Ryeowook selalu membereskan kamarnya ketika datang ke kamarnya untuk membuatkan sarapan.

"Wookie," panggil Kyuhyun sambil duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Hm? Kyu? Kau sudah selesai mandi?" Ryeowook menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kemarilah! Jangan terus-terusan membereskan ini-itu. Apa kau tidak capek?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya agar Ryeowook duduk di sana. Dan Ryeowook pun menuruti Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sebelah namja evil itu.

"Kalau tidak dibereskan akan menjadi seperti kapal pecah kamarmu ini, Kyu," jawab Ryeowook yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi. Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dari meja nakas yang ada tepat di samping ranjangnya. Dan ia tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang menelpon, ia menjadi lupa kalau di sana ada Ryeowook yang kebingungan ketika melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang langsung tersenyum ketika mendapat telepon tersebut. Kyuhyun mengangkat telepon dari seseorang itu dengan masih ternyum senang.

"Yeobeoseyo, noona!" kata Kyuhyun senang.

"…."

"Ne, baik. Bagaimana dengan noona?" tanya Kyuhyun pada orang di seberang sana.

"…."

Ryeowook yang melihat reaksi Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dalam kebingungan melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Noona tinggal di mana? Kemarin noona tidak memberitahuku," jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"…"

Dan jawaban Kyuhyun kali ini membuat Ryeowook yakin yang menelpon Kyuhyun bukanlah noona kandungnya Kyuhyun, Cho Ahra. Tetapi orang lain yang ia juga tidak tahu siapa.

"Ahh,, kapan-kapan aku akan mampir ke sana. Hmm, bagaimana kalau hari kita janjian untuk bertemu?"

"…."

"Ne, nanti aku akan ke sana. Annyeong, noona! Sampai ketemu nanti!" Setelah kata-kata terakhir itu, Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya dengan wajah yang terlihat gembira.

"Kyu? Nuguya?" Tanya Ryeowook setelah dari tadi ia hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Eh? Dia Sungmin noona, yang kemarin datang ke sini, Wook. Dia temanku dari kecil. Dia baru saja balik dari Jepang setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di sana," kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan semangat.

Ryeowook hanya menanggapinya dengan berkata 'oh'. Ia kembali teringat kejadian kemarin. Tiba-tiba hatinya merasa sakit. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa sakit ketika Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama itu. perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Apalagi melihat reaksi Kyuhyun saat Sungmin menelpon Kyuhyun. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Err, Kyu, sebaiknya aku balik, ne? Aku ingin bersiap-siap. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang," kata Ryeowook lalu langsung menyambar tasnya.

"Annyeong," Ryeowook langsung keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun sempat berkata apa-amupa padanya.

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya dengan buru-buru lalu menutup kamarnya kembali. Ia bersandar di belakang pintunya sambil menunduk. Pundaknya bergetar. Cairan bening keluar dari matanya yang sudah sedari tadi ia tahan untuk tidak keluar. Tubuhnya merosot sampai ia terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Ia menangis, meluapkan segala rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa hatinya begitu sakit melihat Kyuhyun begitu senang ketika menyebut nama Sungmin.

Ketika ia sedang tengah menangis, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ryeowook merogoh tasnya untuk mencari ponselnya. Ia melihat kearah layar ponselnya yang bertuliskan 'Ahra noona'. Ryeowook mengangkat telephone dari Ahra –noona dari Kyuhyun- dengan sesengukan.

"Yeobeoseyo, eonni" kata Ryeowook.

"Wookie? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau habis menangis?" Tanya Ahra di line seberang sana.

"Nan gwaenchana? Waeyo?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya yang parau karena habis menangis.

"Jinjjayo? Kata Donghae kemarin kau pingsan. Apa Kyuhyun menyakitimu?" Tanya Ahra lagi.

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun, air mata Ryeowook kembali jatuh. Membuat Ahra menjadi yakin kalau Ryeowook sedang menangis dan kemungkinan besar yang membuatnya menangis adalah Kyuhyun, dongsaengnya itu.

"Wookie, nanti kita bisa bertemu di café biasa tempat kita bertemu?" Tanya Ahra lagi ketika Ryeowook tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ne, eonni. Jam berapa?" Tanya Ryeowook akhirnya.

"Jam 7 malam, ne?" kata Ahra lagi.

"Ne, arasseo. Sampai bertemu nanti eonni."

"Ne, annyeong, Wookie."

Ryeowook memutus telephonenya dengan Ahra. Ia menunduk sebentar sambil menopong kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Sepertinya kondisinya belum benar-benar pulih. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada Kyuhyun dan membuatnya kemabali meneteskan air mata.

"Kyu,, sebenarnya siapa itu Sungmin? Apa dia sangat berharga untukmu? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" gumam Ryeowook sambil masih menangis.

-To be continue-

Huwaaa… akhirnya bisa update! Maaf ya readers lama banget updatenya! Ponsel modem ku habis dan eommaku gak mau beliin pulsanyaaa! Huwaaa sedih sekaliii T^T . Ini aja aku update, pinjem internet dari teman,, makanya bisa lanjutin.. L L Jeongmal mianhae *bow*

Oh iyaa sekalian aku mau uacapin HBD buat Leeteuk oppa yang 4 hari yang lalu ulang tahun :D Aku gak sempat ucapin,,, jadi telatt . Huwaaa ini gara modemmm L L Mian, oppa telat ucapinnnn…. Saengil chukhahamnida ne? Tetap jadi angel and leader for Super Junior! Yeongwonhi saranghae 3 3 :D :D

And,,,, Thanks buat readers yang udah review ^^ Balasanku nyampe gak? Mohon reviewnya lagi yaa? Untuk jaga-jaga aku balas di sini aja yaaa? Tapi maaf mungkin rada gak sama.. Hehe :D

**Vic89 : **Hmm,, bisa iya bisa gak.. aku kasih sedikit bocoran,,, sebanarnya Ming itu masa lalunya Kyuhyun. Itu aja duluu… Itu aja kayaknya udh banyak dehh.. Hehe :D Thanks for reading chingu ^^ Ntr baca lagi yaaa #plakk

** : **maksihh chingu udah baca.. iya kasian wookie L kedatangan Ming agak membuat hub. KyuWook terancam punah(?) maksudnya mau loe gue end,,, tapiii…. Ikutin aja terus yaa.. gomawo dukungannya :D

** :** mian telang chingu L gpp,, yang penting makasih udh di review :D iya tuhhh si Kyu maahhhh :p

**cho ryeosomnia fishies: **iya ini ff KyuWook. Yeppa gak jadi org ketiga kok,, tenang ajaa… Makasih atas reviewnya :D

**Alif ryeosomnia : **Kyu itu sunbaenya Kyu. Iya tuhhh si Wookie ampe sakit L Makasih reviewnya ^^ Ini udah panjang belum.. Hehe :D maklum masih pemula.. aku usahin deh yaa?

Nahh,, chingu,, sekian ne? Makasih ^^ Mohon reviewnya lagiii :D :D Saranghae :D :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Everything For You**

**Genre: drama, hurt**

**Main Pairing: KyuWook**

**Other cast : Some person in SMent**

**Rated : T**

**Warn: Genderswitch, Uke as yeoja, Typos**

**Summary: I will do anything for you even though that should risk my life.. Because just three words,, Na Neomu Saranghae**

**~o~**

Jam 7 malam_

Ryeowook menunggu Ahra –noona kandung Kyuhyun- di café tempat mereka janjian untuk bertemu. Dan tidak berapa lama, seorang yeoja tinggi yang memakai atasan putih dan celana hitam panjang datang menghampirinya. Yeoja tinggi itu tidak lain adalah Ahra. Ryeowook berusaha memasang senyumnya walaupun suasana hatinya sedang benar-benar tidak bagus. Ia sudah berusaha mendadani dirinya untuk menutupi matanya yang bengkak karena menangis terlalu lama.

"Annyeong, Wookie! Kau menunggu lama?" tanya Ahra setelah duduk di bangku yang ada di hadapan Ryeowook.

"Ani," jawab Ryeowook singkat masih dengan 'senyum buatannya'

Ahra dapat melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang sangat buruk sekarang. Walaupun Ryeowook sudah berusaha menutupi matanya yang bengkak dengan make-up, ia dapat tahu bahwa Ryeowook habis menangis sangat lama. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa senyuman Ryeowook hanyalah untuk menutupi suasana hatinya saat ini. Perlahan Ahra mengangat tangannya dan mengelus pipi Ryeowook perlahan.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik, Wookie-ya.. Ceritakan pada eonni masalahmu," kata Ahra sambil menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan lembut dan senyuman.

"Nan… nan gwaenchana eonni," jawab Ryeowook sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ahra.

"Wookie….,"

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar, eonni," kata Ryeowook, memotong perkataan Ahra.

Ryeowook langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tapi beberapa langkah berjalan, langkahnya terhenti. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia ingin lari dari tempat itu tapi kakinya seolah kaku untuk bergerak. Ahra yang melihat Ryeowook berhenti menjadi bingung. Ia berdiri menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Wookie, waeyo?" tanya Ahra ketika berdiri di samping Ryeowook sambil memegang pundak yeoja itu, tapi Ryeowook tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Pandangan Ryeowook hanya terpaku pada satu objek di mana seorang yeoja dan namja sedang makan bersama sambil bercanda dan tertawa bersama, kadang mereka saling menyuapi satu sama lain. Ahra yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Ryeowook dan melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang ingin menangis, mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook dan apa yang ia lihat mampu membuatnya shock.

"Kyuhyun… dan Sungmin…," gumam Ahra namun masih dapat di dengar Ryeowook dari samping yang sudah mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Apa hubungan mereka?" tanya Ryeowook pelan.

"Ne?" tanya Ahra yang hampir-hampir tidak bisa mendengar suara Ryeowook saking kecilnya.

Ryeowook menoleh kearah Ryeowook dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kesakitan. Ahra menjadi ingin menangis melihat betapa menyedihkannya Ryeowook saat ini. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan Ryeowook menjadi seperti mayat hidup. Dan itu adalah ulah dongsaengnya yang tidak lain adalah namjachingu dari Ryeowook.

"Apa hubungan mereka?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Tapi,, Woo…"

"Hanya jujur padaku, eonni," kata Ryeowook cepat. Dan Ahra hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kemarilah. Kita duduk di tempat kita lagi, ne?" kata Ahra sambil menggandeng tangan Ryeowook untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Jadi,, Sungmin itu…. Orang yang disukai Kyuhyun waktu ia duduk di bangku SMA. Sungmin adalah teman Kyuhyun dari kecil. Rumahnya pun hanya berjarak dua nomor dari kami. Waktu SMA kelas 1, mereka sempat berpacaran, tapi hubungan mereka berakhir karena Sungmin harus kuliah di London bersama keluarganya. Dan saat itu Kyuhyun sangat terpuruk, ya.. karena saat itu Kyuhyun masih mencintai Sungmin. Waktu eonni tahu ia berpacaran denganmu, eonni sangat senang karena itu berarti Kyuhyun sudah mulai belajar menyukai yeoja lain selain Sungmin. Eonni tidak tahu kalau Sungmin sudah balik ke Korea dan sudah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun," Ahra bercerita panjang lebar sedang Ryeowook hanya menunduk mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar apa pun.

"Kemarin.. Sungmin datang ke apartment. Kyuhyun tampak senang melihat Sungmin datang. Tadi pagi pun Sungmin menelpon dan ekspresi bahagia terlihat di wajah Kyuhyun. Apa… mungkin Kyuhyun masih menyukai Sungmin?" kata Ryeowook lalu menatap Ahra dengan air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya yang putih mulus.

"Wookie…,"

"Ah,, aku masih ada janji, eonni. Aku pulang duluan, ne? Annyeong," lagi-lagi Ryeowook memotong perkataan Ahra dan langsung beranjak dari tempat itu.

Ahra sudah mencoba menahan Ryeowook tapi ia mengerti hati Ryeowook sekarang benar-benar terluka. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan kondisi Ryeowook yang semalam baru saja sakit. Ia dapat tahu kalau tadi Ryeowook belum benar-benar pulih dari sakitnya, terlihat dari wajah Ryeowook yang pucat. Perasaan takut terjadi sesuatu pada Ryeowook mulai memasuki hatinya. Ia segera berlari keluar dari restoran itu untuk mengejar Ryeowook.

'Kyuhyun! Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Ryeowook ini semua salahmu!' gumam Ahra, terlihat lebih seperti kakaknya Ryeowook disbanding dengan kakaknya Kyuhyun.

**~o~**

Ryeowook terus berjalan. Hati dan pikirannya sedang benar-benar kacau. Kepalanya pun terasa pusing karena ia belum benar-benar pulih dari sakitnya. Air matanya terus mengalir dari tadi. Semua kejadian dari kemarin sampai hari ini membuatnya merasa sakit. Apalagi sehabis mendengar cerita dari Ahra.

Kejadian dari kemarin terus membayanginya sepanjang jalan. Dan itu membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. Bayangan Kyuhyun yang sangat senang ketika bertemu dengan Sungmin, menelpon dengan Sungmin, bahkan mereka seperti orang yang sedang berpacaran dengan Sungmin ketika tadi ia melihatnya di restoran. Apa ia salah jika menduga bahwa Kyuhyun masih menyukai Sungmin? Jadi sebenarnya apa perasaan Kyuhyun padanya? Apa ia hanya sebagai pelampiasan Kyuhyun?

Akhirnya, setelah berjalan selama 20 menit, Ryeowook sampai di apartmentnya. Ia sudah benar-benar lemas sekarang, apalagi uadara di luar sedang dingin karena ini awal musim dingin. Ryeowook segera masuk ke kamarnya dan menidurkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh suhunya yang naik. Untuk makan pun ia tidak kuat, padahal dari tadi siang ia belum makan. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ryeowook berbunyi. Ryeowook mengambil tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas. Dengan mata yang masih tinggal setengah terbuka, ia membaca tulisan yang ada di layar ponelnya. Tertulis 'Ahra eonni' di layarnya tersebut. Ia memencet satu tombol untuk menerima telephone dan memasang ponselnya di telinganya.

"Yeobeoseyo.." kata Ryeowook lemas.

"Wookie-ya~ eodiyo?" sahut line di seberang sana.

"Aku sudah di apartment eonni. Wae?"

"Ah, jinjja? Haaa… baguslah. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ne, nan gwaenchana,"

"Jeongmal? Eonni ada di depan apartmentmu. Eonni ke kamarmu ne? Annyeong!"

"Eh? Tapi eon…," belum sempat Ryeowook menyelesaikan kata-katanya, gentian eonninya yang memotong kata-katanya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu menaruh kembali ponselnya di meja nakas, di sebelah ranjangnya.

Tidak berapa lama terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Sebuah kepala menyembul ke dalam kamar itu. Lalu perlahan Ahra –sang pemilik kepala- masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut ketika melihat Ryeowook berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia melangkah cepat kearah ranjang yang di atasnya terbaring Ryeowook yang sedang menutup matanya dengan satu tangannya. Ketika ia merasakan ada orang yang melangkah kearahnya ia membuka matanya.

"Wookie, kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa, tapi kenapa badanmu panas begini, eoh?" kata Ahra sambil memegah dahi dan sekitar wajah Ryeowook.

"Engghh.. aku hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir," kata Ryeowook pelan.

"Haahh.. kalau seperti ini kau lebih membuatku khawatir, Wookie. Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Ahra yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan dari Ryeowook.

"Ahh,, baiklah. Eonni buatkan bubur ne? kau istirahat saja," kata Ahra lagi lalu beranjak ke dapur Ryeowook untuk membuatkan bubur.

Ryeowook kembali menutup matanya. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa berputar-putar. 5 menit kemudian Ryeowook tertidur karena kelelahan.

**~o~**

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya untuk pulang ke apartmentnya, sehabis ia mengantarkan Sungmin pulang. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Ia memang sangat merindukan mantan pacarnya tersebut. Dulu, mereka putus karena Sungmin harus pindah ke luar negeri. Dan tidak ia sangka bahwa ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Sungmin. Entahlah, apakah ia masih menaruh hati pada Sungmin atau tidak, tapi yang jelas, sekarang ia tampak benar-benar melupakan seseorang yang selama ini sudah menemani hari-harinya ketika Sunngmin meninggalkannya. Sosok seseorang yang sangat mencintai dan tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi sekarang apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun bukanlah orang itu,, tapi Sungmin, orang yang meninggalkannya dan tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana perasaannya. Ayolah, Cho Kyuhyun! Sadarlah! Siapa yang sudah banyak mengorbankan waktunya untukmu? Sadarkah kamu telah menyakiti hati seseorang. Tampaknya untuk saat ini tidak.

Ketika Kyuhyun sampai di depan apartmentnya, ia segera memakirkan mobilnya. Ia masuk ke dalam dan menuju ke lantai 2, tempat di mana terdapat kamarnya. Sampai di depan kamarnya, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke kamar yang tepat berada di seberangnya. Ia baru ingat tentang Ryeowook karena keasyikan dengan Sungmin. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin mengecek keadaan Ryeowook dulu karena semenjak tadi pagi Ryeowook pergi dari kamarnya, ia tidak bertemua lagi dengan yeojachingunya tersebut. Ada perasaan khawatir yang sedikit terselip di hatinya karena ia tahu tadi pagi Ryeowook belum benar-benar sembuh.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Dan tidak berapa lama pintu itu terbuka. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika yang membuka pintu bukanlah Ryeowook tetapi Ahra, noonanya. Ketika Ahra melihat bahwa yang datang Kyuhyun, mukanya berubah menjadi dingin,menginngat kejadian tadi.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Ahra dingin.

"Noona sendiri ngapain ke sini? Ini kan kamar Wookie," tanya Kyuhyun balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ahra.

"Kau itu namjachingunya Wookie atau bukan sihh? Aihss! Wookie sedang sakit. Badannya panas! Kau habis dari mana saja, eoh? Yeojachingumu sakit kau asyik bersenang-senang? Cih, yang benar saja?" kata Ahra bermaksud untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari perbuatannya.

"Hah? Jinjja? Wookie sakit lagi? Ahh,, noona aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkannya, tapi tadi aku ada janji dengan…"

"Sungmin?" potong Ahra sambil menatap Kyuhyun lagi masih dengan tatapan dingin.

Kyuhyun kaget dengan kata-kata Ahra. Bagaimana Ahra tahu kalau ia janjian dengan Sungmin?

"Ba.. bagaimana.. noona.." kata Kyuhyun tergagap.

"Kyuhyun,, apa kau masih mencintai Sungmin?" tanya Ahra sebelum Kyuhyun sempat bertanya macam-macam padanya.

"Eh? Soal itu,," Kyuhyun menjadi terdiam. Ia sendiri bingung apa yang harus dijawabnya.

"Kyu, apa kau tidak sadar kau membuat seseorang terluka?" tanya Ahra melembutkan pandangan dinginnya ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi sempat terduduk dan menatap noonanya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maksud noona?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan helaan nafas Ahra.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti. Yang kau harus ingat, jangan pernah menyakiti orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu… Kau tidurlah!" kata Ahra lalu siap menutup pintu, tapi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Tapi,, bagaimana dengan Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun sebelum ia membiarkan Ahra untuk menutup pintu tersebut.

"Aku yang akan merawatnya. Kau lebih baik juga beristirahat,"jawab Ahra lalu benar-benar menutup pintu kamar Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam sebentar di depan kamar Ryeowook. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan noonanya tersebut. Ia benar-benar dibuat bingung sekarang. Setelah beberpa detik di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamarnya. Ia akan melihat keadaan Ryeowook besok pagi, sebelum ia berangkat kuliah.

**~o~**

Setelah menutup pintu, Ahra berjalan ke sebelah ranjang Ryeowook. Ia kembali mengompres Ryeowook agar suhu tubuh yeoja itu segera turun. Sebentar ia menatap Ryeowook lalu tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia begitu sayang pada yeoja mungil yang sedang terbaring sakit itu melebihi ia menyayangi Kyuhyun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menuju surai kecoklatan milir Ryeowook lalu menmbelainya pelan.

"Wookie-ya.. cepat sembuh ne? Eonni yakin Kyuhyun pasti mengkhawatirkanmu. Eonni kangen dengan Ryeowook yang riang," kata Ahra.

Pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian di café tadi. Ia sedih melihat pandangan Ryeowook yang begitu tersakiti karena ulah namdongsaengnya itu.

"Kenapa kau juga merasakan sakit seperti ini, Wookie? Padahal kan kamu tidak mengerti. Eonni harap Kyuhyun akan tetap memilihmu daripada Sungmin," kata Ahra lagi.

"Haaa… Kyuhyun,, kuharap kau bisa mengerti apa perkataanku tadi." Ahra menghela nafasnya dan kembali memandang wajah tenang Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur, tanpa ada pancaran kesakitan di matanya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, ne, Wookie? Jjaljayo~" Ahra bangkit dari ranjang Ryeowook, tempat di mana tadi ia duduk.

Ahra beranjak ke sofa yang ada di hadapan ranjang Ryeowook lalu membaringkan dirinya di sana. Ia juga merasa badannya sangat lelah. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama, matanya terasa berat dan akhirnya ia tertidur.

-To be continue-

Huwaaaa akhirnya selesai lagi niihhhh yang chapter 4 nya. Aku udah berusaha update secepatnya. Itung-itung utangku karena aku telat update chapter sebelumnya. Mohon reviewnya yaa ^^ Oh iya sebenarnya sihh nihh ff aku tulis waktu ulang tahunnya Heechul oppa (10 Juli) tapi baru bisa update sekrang karena pulsa modemku masih belum diisi L L mogah-mogahan chapter selanjutnya bisa di update secepatnya dehhh… Hehe ^^

Teruss aku mau ucapin Saengil Chukhahamnida to Heechul oppa.. Miss you always~ Cepat balik yaaaa… Hehe ^^

Makasih yaah yang udah review.. Hehe :D

Oh iyaa,, aku rencana mau buat ff lagi niihhh.. ada yang mau request cerita gak? Tentang KyuWook atau tentang HaeHyuk juga boleh ^^ tapi kalau aku boleh memohon jangan ngerequest pair KyuMin atau YeWook. Aku benar-benar gak bisa buat pair mereka, berhubung aku itu KyuWook shipper. Jeongmal mianhae *bow*

Akhir kata,, mohon reviewnya? Annyeong! *lambai-lambai*

~Jawaban review~ :

**-Vic89: ***ikutan meluk Wookie*

**- : **mian chingu.. iya Kyu tuhh suka banget ngegoda Wookie…. Si Umin mantan pacarnya si Kyu…. Si Kyu awas aja kalau sampe menghianati Wookie! Ku cincang!

**-cho ryeosomnia fishies: **makasih chingu ^^ Hehe.. Wah boleh juga sarannya :D gamsa J J

** : **maaf updatenya lama chingu L sekarang sih si Ming sama Kyu udh gak ada apa-apa.. cumaaa… kita liat aja selanjutnya.. ^^

** : **chingu.. aku balas semua reviewnya jadi satu ya? Hehe ^^ Makash karena udah suka dan maaf kalau ini masih kependekan,, aku usahain lebih panjang lagi ^^ Terima kasih udah mau mampir lagi..


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Everything For You**

**Genre: drama, hurt**

**Main Pairing: KyuWook**

**Other cast : Some person in SMent**

**Rated : T**

**Warn: Genderswitch, Uke as yeoja, Typos**

**Summary: I will do anything for you even though that should risk my life.. Because just three words,, Na Neomu Saranghae**

**~o~**

Keesokan harinya, Ryeowook harus kembali berangkat ke kampusnya, setelah kemarin libur sehari. Memang keadaannya belum sepenuhnya sehat dan Ahra pun menyuruhnya untuk tetap beristirahat, tetapi Ryeowook tetap memaksa ingin masuk dengan alsan agar tidak ketinggalan materi. Akhirnya, karena Ryeowook terus memohon dan menunjukkan _puppy eyes_-nya, Ahra memperbolehkan Ryeowook masuk kuliah.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Ahra pulang ke rumahnya. Sekarang, Ryeowook memeriksa kembali barang bawaannya sebelum ia keluar dari kamarnya. Dan setelah ia yakin bahwa barang bawaannya sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal, ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan karena kepalanya masih sakit dan panasnya pun belum benar-benar turun.

Ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengunci kamarnya. Kyuhyun juga akan berangkat kuliah hari itu. Saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dari kamar sebelahnya, Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang dan ia pun melihat Ryeowook yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Wookie-ya~ Kamu mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Kyuhyun menghampiri Ryeowook dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ehh,, tentu saja kuliah," jawab Ryeowook sambil mengunci pintu, ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kejadian kemarin dan mempercayai Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, kau kan lagi sakit. Kenapa masih pergi kuliah? Kau memang sudah sembuh?" tanya Kyuhyun lalu tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuhkening Ryeowook.

"Eh,, ya…"

"Tuh kan masih demam! Kau istirahat saja," kata Kyuhyun memotong kata-kata Ryeowook.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Percayalah," kata Ryeowook meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi….,"

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Kyu," kali ini Ryeowook yang memotong perkataan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook sebentar dan menghela nafasnya, tanda ia menyerah kepada Ryeowook.

"Arasseo, tapi kau tetap bersamaku, ne? Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu," kata Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Ne, aku janji," kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum cerah.

Kyuhyun pun juga ikut tersenyum melihat Ryeowook-nya yang tersenyum. Ia mengacak rambut Ryeowook.

"Good girl. Kajja, kita berangkat bersama!"kata Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Ryeowook lalu mereka berjalan kearah parkiran mobil dan pergi ke kampus mereka.

Selama perjalanan, Ryeowook tersenyum senang. Kepercayaannya terhadap Kyuhyun tumbuh lagi. Ia hanya perlu percaya sampai akhir.

**~o~**

Kyuhyun berjalan bersama Ryeowook di lorong kampus. Sekarang mereka akan pulang ke rumah setelah hampir setengah hari ia menjalani kegiatan mereka di kampus. Walaupun sesekali Ryeowook merasa pusing, tapi ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Setidaknya, masih ada Kyuhyun di sampingnya yang selalu memperdulikannya.

Mereka berjalan sambil diiringi kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang selalu menggoda Ryeowook. Bagaimana dengan Ryeowook? Dan seperti biasanya juga ia hanya bisa ber-blushing ria dan berusaha mengelak apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun walaupun pada akhirnya itu tidak ada gunanya.

Ketika mereka hampir tiba di tempat parkir…..

"Kyu!" seseorang memanggil Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Dan wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi senyuman yang tambah lebar ketika tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, sedangkan Ryeowook, perlahan senyuman indahnya mulai memudar. Ia melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum, membuat hatinya tiba-tiba sakit.

Kyuhyun langsung lari, menghampiri Sungmin –orang yang tadi memanggilnya- yang sedang berdiri di pintu gerbang universitasnya, melupakan Ryeowook yang masih berdiri di tempat tanpa bergerak. Ryeowook memandang tubuh Kyuhyun yang menjauh darinya, menghampiri yeoja berwajah imut itu, tanpa mempedulikan dirinya sama sekali. Hatinya kembali bertambah sakit. Ia memutar arah jalannya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Ia menangis lagi.

'Kyu, apa kau sebegitu sayang dengan yeoja itu? Kau bisa seketika melupakanku karena yeoja itu. Kau masih mencintainya? Lalu aku ini apa untukmu? Apa hanya pengganti?' Hati Ryeowook benar-benar sakit, semua bayangan Kyuhyun bersama yeoja itu terlintas lagi dipikirannya.

Perlahan Ryeowook memelankan kecepatan larinya ketika ia merasa kepalanya kembali pusing. Ia bukannya tidak sadar kalau beberapa hari ini ia sering jatuh sakit karena stress, kepalanya sering pusing, dan ia sering kelelahan. Hari ini pun ia berusaha untuk masuk dengan alasan tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran, padahal kondisinya belum membaik sama sekali.

Ryeowook berhenti sebentar dan bersandar pada dinding yang membatasi antara taman dan trotoar. Ia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berdetak dengan kencang karena kelelahan berlari, apalagi sekarang masih musim dingin.

'Kyu, kalau memang kau mencintai Sungmin, aku rela memberikanmu padanya. Mungkin aku akan sakit, tapi biarlah. Aku rela melakukan apapun untuk kamu, apapun yang dapat membuatmu bahagia, karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kyu. Semoga kau bahagia, Kyu. Yeongwonhi saranghae' Ryeowook berkata dalam hatinya.

Kepalanya kembali terasa berdenyut sakit. Matanya mulai kabur, tapi ia berusaha agar tidak hilang kesadaran. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari kursi, setidaknya ia dapat duduk sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah dan pusingnya. Dan ia pun melihat ada sebuah bangku di seberang jalan. Ia sedikit tersenyum lalu berjalan untuk menyeberang jalan. Tapi kepalanya kembali terasa sakit dan penglihatannya benar-banar kabur. Ia masih tetap berusaha untuk sadar.

Ryeowook perlahan berjalan menyeberangi jalan dengan kesadaran yang tidak penuh. Namun, ketika ia sementara berjalan, lampu hijau untuk pengguna jalan berubah menjadi hijau. Dan dari arah berlawanan sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang. Orang yang ada di pinggir jalan melihat hal itu, berteriak agar Ryeowook segera berjalan.

"Nona! Awas!" seseorang berteriak kepada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sayup-sayup dapat mendengar teriakan orang banyak. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat sebuah benda berwarna hitam melaju ke arahnya. Ia hanya melihatnya sama-samar karena kepalanya masih benar-benar sakit.

Dan setelah beberapa detik, tubuh Ryeowook dihantam oleh mobil. Ia terlempar 2 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Seketika itu juga, semua orang berkumpul mengerumuni Ryeowook yang tidak sadarkan diri. Darah segar berwarna merah keluar dari kepala Ryeowook. Mobil hitam yang telah menabrak itu terus berjalan, tanpa memperdulikan orang yang ditabraknya tersebut. Orang yang melihatnya berusaha memanggilnya, tapi itu hanya percuma. Salah satu orang dari kerumunan itu terlihat memanggil ambulance, ada yang terlihat menelpon polisi.

Setelah 20 menit, sebuah ambulance baru datang. Para perawat yang memakai baju putih keluar dari mobil tersebut. Beberapa orang mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook ke atas tandu, lalu para perawat tersebut menaikkannya ke dalam mobil. Setelah Ryeowook sudah diangkat, mobil ambulance kembali melaju menuju rumah sakit.

-Sementara itu, di tempat lain-

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di sebuah café setelah Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Ryeowook sudah tidak ada bersamanya. Awalnya, ia memang panic, tapi karena Sungmin menjelaskan kemungkinan Ryeowook tiba-tiba menghilang, rasa khawatir Kyuhyun hilang. Sampai akhirnya, karena Sungmin lapar, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke café terdekat.

Mereka mengobrol seru sambil menyantap pesanan mereka masing-masing. Sungmin dengan spaghetti dan lemon tea-nya, sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan orange juice-nya. Lama mereka berbincang-berbincang sampai seseorang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kyu! Kau tidak bersama Wookie?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Donghae.

"Wookie? Tadi, tiba-tiba ia pergi saat di kampus. Aku tidak tahu ia ke mana. Mungkin dia sudah pulang duluan," jawab Kyuhyun sambil memandang Donghae.

"Jinjja?" kata Donghae lalu melirik ke arah Sungmin dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat Donghae berwajah seperti langsung tersenyum.

"Dia Sungmin, hyung. Dan Min, ini Donghae, sunbaeku di kampus," kata Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Sungmin kepada Donghae dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Sungmin dan Donghae saling berjabat tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Donghae imnida, bangapseumnida," kata Donghae.

"Bangapseumnida, Donghae-ssi. Joneun Sungmin imnida," kata Sungmin.

Ketika mereka saling berjabatan, tiba-tiba seorang yeoja dengan langkah dihentak dan sedikit tergesa menghampiri mereka. Kyuhyun dapat mengenal siapa yeoja itu, karena itu adalah noonanya sendiri, Ahra. Ia dapat melihat wajah kesal ketika menghampirinya.

"Ahra noo…."

PLAKK!

Belum selesai Kyuhyun mengatakan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Ahra menamparnya. Ia shock begitu pula Sungmin dan Donghae. Donghae yang melihat kilat marah dan mata Ahra yang merah menaha tangis, langsung menahan Ahra. Kyuhyun memandang Ahra dan kaget ketika melihat wajah Ahra.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, HAH?" Ahra berteriak keras kepada Kyuhyun, mengundang tatapan paa pengunjung yang kaget medengar suara Ahra yang terbilang cukup besar.

"Ahra tenanglah," kata Donghae pada Ahra yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Ahra sama sekali.

"KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANNYA? APA KAU TIDAK TAHU IA MASIH SAKIT? ATAU MALAH BERPURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU?" kata Ahra kembali tanpa menurunkan frekuensi suaranya.

Kyuhyun menatap Ahra dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"AKU SUDAH PERNAH BILANG PADAMU UNTUK MENJAGANYA! TAPI APA? KAU JAHAT, KYU!" setelah mengatakan itu Ahra terduduk di lantai sambil menangis.

Kyuhyun kaget dan langsung turun dari bangkunya, berlutut di samping Ahra. Ia bingung kenapa noonanya tiba-tiba menangis, menggamparnya, dan membentaknya. Apa dia pernah berbuat salah sehingga Ahra terlihat sangat marah padanya. Tapi ia sendiri bingung kesalahan apa yang dibuatnya sehingga membuat Ahra sangat marah padanya, bahkan sampai menangis.

"Noona, apa maksudmu tadi? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa aku berbuat salah?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Ahra yang masih menangis.

Sungmin dan Donghae lebih memilih diam, membiarkan 2 kakak beradik itu saling berbicara. Jujur, mereka juga khawatir telah terjadi sesuatu, tapi mereka memang ingin memilih untuk diam. Nanti juga mereka akan tahu.

Ahra mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tajam dan dingin.

"Bahkan kau tidak tahu dia ada di mana dan bagaimana keadaannya?" kata Ahra lirih, memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang terlihat tersakiti.

Jawaban Ahra membuat Kyuhyun tambah bingung dan sekaligus khawatir. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak tenang.

"Noona, tolong jangan begini. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau membuatku panik," Kyuhyun mulai tidak tenang ketika melihat Ahra terus menangis.

Ahra masih terisak. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dibantu juga oleh Donghae yang sedari tadi mengelus pundaknya.

"Kyu,, Ryeowook….." Ahra kembali menangis ketika menyebutkan yeojachingu dongsaengnya tersebut.

Kyuhyun bertambah bingung ketika nama yeoja-nya itu sidebut oleh noonanya. Tiba-tiba perasaan khawatir kembali menjalar hatinya. Kali ini perasaannya bertambah tidak enak ketika Ahra menyebutkan nama Ryeowook.

"Wookie… Wookie kenapa noona? Jangan membuatku bingung," kata Kyuhyun hampir ingin menangis.

"Wookie… dia… dia kecelakaan, Kyu," Ahra kembali menangis ketika selesai mengatakannya.

Kyuhyun bagaikan tersambar petir. Ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia menitikkan air mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Donghae yang mendengar itu juga kaget, tapi ia berusaha mengesampingkan perasaan sedihnya dan menenangkan Ahra yang menangis lagi. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia bingung dengan keadaan. Ia bingung siapa itu Ryeowook, jadi ia lebih memilih menenangkan Kyuhyun yang sekarang juga menangis.

"Itu,, itu tidak benarkan noona?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya di tengah tangisnya.

Ahra hanya diam di tengah tangisnya. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Yang ia katakan semua benar. Donghae yang tidak tahan karena dua kakak-adik itu hanya diam, menjadi tidak tahan. Baru terpikirnya olehnya untuk melihat keadaaan Ryeowook di rumah sakit.

"Sudahlah, mending sekarang kita menjenguk Ryeowook. Kajja! Kalian berdirilah!" Donghae membantu Ahra berdiri. Kyuhyun pun ikut berdiri walaupun ia masih lemas mendengar berita tadi, disusul oleh Sungmin yang berdiri.

Mereka semua bergegas menuju rumah sakit dengan mobil Kyuhyun. Donghae mengambil alih untuk menyetir dan Ahra duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan di bagian belakang, ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Selama mereka dalam perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara. Kyuhyun terlalu shock mendengar apa yang terjadi dengan yeoja-nya.

'Tuhan, aku mohon jangan ambil dia,' Kyuhyun berdoa di dalam hatinya.

**~o~**

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka berempat masuk dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke meja resepsionis.

"Sus, di mana pasien yang bernama Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Donghae pada perawat, penjaga meja resepsionis.

"Kim Ryeowook? Korban kecelakaan mobil yang tadi baru saja diantarkan?" tanya resepsionis sambil melihat buku catatan pasien.

"Ya," jawab Donghae.

"Dia ada di ruang ICU, 15 menit yang lalu korban baru saja sampai di sini," kata perawat itu menjelaskan.

"Gamsa," kata Donghae singkat lalu ia berjalan meuju ruang ICU disusul oleh Kyuhyun, Ahra, dan Sungmin di belakangnya.

Ketika mereka tiba di ruang ICU, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka menghampiri dokter itu.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan, Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan cemas.

"Kalian keluarga dari Ryeowook-ssi?" tanya dokter itu balik.

"Ya, dok, kami keadaannya, dok?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Begini, Ryeowook-ssi mengalami pendarahaan di kepalanya. Ia banyak kekurangan darah karena terlambat di bawah ke rumah sakit. Saya harap ia masih dapat bertahan sampai kami menemukan pendonor darah," dokter itu menjelaska panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya menjadi lemas. Ia terlalu shock mendengarnya, dan ia kembali menitikkan air matanya.

"Saya permisi dulu," dokter itu pamit dan pergi dari pandangan mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya diam terpaku di tempat dengan menteskan air mata. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Yang sekarang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara menyelamatkan yeojachingunya. Perlahan entah kenapa perasaan bersalah menjalar ke dalam hatinya.

"Kyu…" Ahra memegang pundak Kyuhyun. Ia sudah dapat mengontrol emosi dan rasa sedihnya. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa adiknya-lah yang sekarang lebih merasa tertekan dibandingkan dia.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, melihat ke wajah eonni-nya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Ahra yang melihatnya juga ikut sedih. Rasanya ia ingin mengeluarkan air matanya lagi, tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

"Noona…," Kyuhyun memeluk Ahra. Sekarang ia sungguh rapuh.

"Uljima, Kyu," kata Ahra dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia mengelus punggung Kyuhyun untuk menyalurkan sedikit ketenangan.

Mereka hanya dapat berdoa, semoga ada keajaiban.

"Ahra-ya, aku akan membeli makanan dulu, ne? Kalian belum makan kan?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya.. Gomawo Hae-ya," jawab Ahra.

"Ehh, Donghae-ssi, aku ikut, ne?" tanya Sungmin sebelum Donghae pergi.

"Oh? Baiklah, kajja!" jawab Donghae, lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Ahra dan Kyuhyun untuk pergi membeli makanan.

**~o~**

Donghae dan Sungmin berjalan mencari restoran terdekat dari rumah sakit. Sampai akhirnya mereka melihat sebuah food court yang berada di ujung jalan, tepat sebelum belokan.

"Sungmin-ssi, di sana ada foodcourt! Kajja!" kata Donghae.

"Ah, ne," kata Sungmin singkat.

Sebenarnya, pikirannya melayang kepada kejadian dan tadi. Dirinya selalu bertanya-tanya dari tadi, siapa itu Ryeowook? Dan kenapa semuanya begitu memperhatikannya? Ya, satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahuinya adalah dengan bertanya pada Donghae. Ia yakin, namja tampan ini pasti tahu tentang Ryeowook itu.

"Ehm, Donghae-ssi, boleh aku bertanya?" kata Sungmin saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju foodcourt di ujung jalan tersebut.

Donghae menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Boleh saja. Oh iya, sebelumnya, jangan panggil aku terlalu formal begitu. Panggil saja Donghae atau Hae," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ara, kalau begitu kau juga jangan memamnggilku dengan formal. Panggil saja Sungmin atau apa pun terserahmulah," jawab Sungmin juga dengan tersenyum.

"Okok! Oh iya, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Donghae ketika ingat dengan perkataan Sungmin sebelumnya.

"Oh, itu.. Ryeowook itu siapa? Kenapa Kyuhyun dan Ahra eonni sangat sayang padanya?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Donghae dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Oh,,, Ryeowook itu yeojachingu dari Kyuhyun. Ahra sangat menyayangi yeoja itu karena katanya dialah orang yang dapat mencairkan hati Kyuhyun setelah sekian lama. Kyuhyun juga sangat menyayagi Ryeowook," jawab Donghae.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu kaget dan tidak bisa berkata-kata apa-apa. Ia kira Kyuhyun sampai sekarang masih belum mempunyai yeojachingu, tapi ternyata kenyataannya berbeda. Apalagi Kyuhyun kelihatan sangat sayang kepada yeojachingunya tersebut. Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan pada dirinya, tapi ada juga rasa pada yeoja yang bernama Ryeowook itu karena ternyata ada seorang yeoja yang dapat mengobati luka di hati Kyuhyun.

"Min!" panggiland Donghae menyadarkan Sungmin dari pikiran-pikirannya.

"Ah, ya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana? Kau tadi melamun ya?" tanya Donghae karena sedari tadi Sungmin tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Ah, tidak. Kajja, kita beli makanannya!" kata Sungmin kepada Donghae.

Mereka pun memesan makanan untuk mereka dan Kyuhyun juga Ahra.

-To be continue-

Hallo,,, chingu! Maaf ini telat update,, aku lagi sibuk banget,, mianhae… :(

Ini udah aku panjangin, gimana?  
Aku tetap mohon reviewnya… :D :D

Gomawoyo…. *bow*

-BALASAN REVIEW-

**-Vic89 : Tahu tuh si Kyu! .**

**-cho ryeosomnia fishies : wahh,, maaf eonni, yang ini udah kupanjangin.. Wah berarti kita samaa dong :D :D**

** : ini udah lanjut, maaf kalau lama. Iya tuh si Kyuuu!**

** : maaf, ini udah kupanjangin.. tenang aja, KyuWook forever koook :D**

**-FikaClouds : Gak papa,, asal ada yang baca udah bersyukur :D Yup! Kyu harus bertanggung jawab! Makasih udah mampir dan ngeriview :D**

**-Oktaavannyaa : ini udah lanjut! Iya tuh Kyu! **

** : gomawo chingu ^^ iya KyuWook pasti bersatu!**

**-Guest : Ini udah lanjut ^^ Eh, maksud ff nya gimana ya? Aku masih bingung. Bisa jelasin lebih rinci gak? Ntr maksudnya KyuWook tetap pacaran karena usaha mereka meyakinkan Yesung ato gimana?**

** : Gomawo chingu ^^ Ya, pasti gak bakal pisah kok :D**

**-Cho babywook : Gwaenchanayo and Gamsa karena udah baca ff ku ini dan suka lagi :D Iya, Ming boleh deh sama kamu supaya Kyu sama Wook bersatu **

** : Makasih reviewnya,, iya Kyu tegaaa**

**-Alif ryeosomnia : Gamsa! Ya, Kyu harus sadar! :D**

Ok deh,, sekali lagi Gomawo! Dan mohon reviewnyaaa :D :D

Maaf ya ada nama yang entah kenapa gak bisa kecetak aku gak tahu kenapa,, pkokya tetap review ne? Gomawo,, Mianhae,, jeongmal *bow down*


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : Everything For You**

**Genre: drama, hurt**

**Main Pairing: KyuWook**

**Other cast : Some person in SMent**

**Rated : T**

**Warn: Genderswitch, Uke as yeoja, Typos**

**Summary: I will do anything for you even though that should risk my life.. Because just three words,, Na Neomu Saranghae**

**~O~**

Sudah 3 hari Ryeowook terbaring di rumah sakit dan sampai sekarang, Ryeowook masih belum sadarkan diri. Untung saja, Ryeowook masih dapat selamat dari kecelakaan maut yang menimpanya. Beruntung kemaren banyak persediaan darah di rumah sakit itu yang sama golongannya dengan Ryeowook.

Seorang namja keluar dari kamar mandi di kamar inap Ryeowook. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Selama tiga hari ini ia menginap di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Ryeowook. Semenjak kejadian itu, Kyuhyun terus menemani Ryeowook di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya, Ahra sudah mengusulkan agar mereka menjaga Ryeowook bergiliran, tapi Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras kalau ia yang akan menjaga Ryeowook selama Ryeowook berada di rumah sakit. Akhirnya, Ahra membiarkannya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, tangannya terangkat untuk membelai kepala Ryeowook.

"Sampai kapan kau ma uterus tidur, hm? Padahal keadaanmu sudah satabil. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Kyuhyun berkata-kata sendiri. Ya, tentu saja kata-kata itu ditujukan untuk Ryeowook, tapi Ryeowook belum sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun turun, mennyentuh kedua mata Ryeowook, mengelus pipi tirus Ryeowook, lalu ke hidung Ryeowook, sampai tangannya berhenti di bibir plum milik Ryewook. Ia kembali tersenyum. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapus jarak anntara wajahnya dan wajah Ryeowook. Hingga akhirnya kedua bibir Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bertemu. Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan sedikit melumat bibir Ryeowook.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Kyuhyun menjauhkan bibirnya dari Ryeowook. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan tidak lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita sambil tesenyum ke arahnya dan juga Ryeowook.

"Noona? Kau sudah datang?" kata Kyuhyun setelah ia tahu siapa yang datang.

"Hm,, bagaimana keadaannya?" kata Ahra sambil menghampiri ranjang Ryeowook. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya dan membelai kepala Ryeowook.

"Sudah stabil tapi ia masih belum sadar," jawab Kyuhyun sambil duduk di sofa panjang yang berada tepat di samping ranjang Ryeowook.

Ahra tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Ia duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Ia dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kelelahan.

"Kyu, tidurlah. Noona tahu kau lelah," kata Ahra sambil menatap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku akan…"

"Noona yang akan menjaga Ryeowook! Tidurlah," kata Ahra cepat sebelum Kyuhyun kembali protes padanya.

"Haa.. baiklah.." Kyuhyun menyerah.

"Kemarilah Tidur di pangkuan noona," kata Ahra yang langsung dituruti oleh Kyuhyun.

Ahra membelai rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mentup matanya merasakan belaian Ahra. Ia sudah mulai mengantuk karena memang ia sangat lelah karena kurang tidur selama tiga hari.

"Noona.." kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Ryeowook akan segera sadarkan?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan tutup mata.

Ahra kaget dengan pertanyaan dongsaeng satu-satunya itu. kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Ya,, ia pasti akan segera sadar," jawab Ahra dengan yakin.

Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum lembut. Ia menyamankan kepalanya di pangkuan Ahra. Dan tidak berapa lama kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah tertidur di pangkuan Ahra. Ketika Ahra tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tertidur, perlahan mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun dari pangkuannya dan meletakkannya di atas sofa. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk mencari makanan.

**~o~**

Seorang yeoja yang terbaring di atas ranjang selama tiga hari, mulai menggerakkan tangannya. Perlahan matanya terbuka. Samar-samar penglihatannya mulai jelas. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah warna putih yang tentu saja itu adalah langit-langit kamar rumah sakit. Ia bingung di mana ia sekarang, sampai ia mencium bau yang sangat ia benci. Ini rumah sakit pikirnya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu dan kaget ketika melihat seorang namja yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa.

"Kyuhyun?" katanya.

Ia mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya tapi kepalanya sakit ketika ia berusaha bangun. Ia memegang kepalanya dan baru mengetahui bahwa kepalanya di perban. Ia melihat ke tangannya yang dipasangi infus. Ia memutar kembali ingatannya tentang kejadian terakhir yang terjadi padanya. Sampai ia mengingat semuanya. Kemudian ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih sekaligus senang. Sedih karena ia terus bertanya-tanya apakah Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya, juga senang karena Kyuhyun menjenguknya di sini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dan terlihat sosok seorang yeoja yang sedang masuk ke dalam. Yeoja itu –Ahra- yang melihat Ryeowook sudah sadar kaget dan langsung menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Ryeowook! Akhirnya kau sadar!" kata Ahra sambil memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat dan dibalas oleh Ryeowook dengan senyuman.

"Gamsa eonni karena sudah menjaga dan merawatku selama aku di rumah sakit," kata Ryeowook setelah Ahra melepas pelukannya.

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Yang menjaga dan merawatmu selama kau di rumah sakit itu Kyuhyun. Ia sampai menginap di rumah sakit karena tidak mau meninggalkanmu," jawab Ahra sambil tersenyum.

"Oh? Jeongmal?" Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum pada sosok yang masih tertidur dengan pulas.

"Oh! Ya ampun! Seharusnya aku membangunkan Kyuhyun," Ahra menepuk jidatnya sendiri ketika ia baru ingat tentang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Bangun! Lihat apa yang terjadi!" kata Ahra dengan suara yang keras agar Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya.

"Euunggghh.. apaan sihh noona mengganggu saja!" kata Kyuhyun sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya dengan kesadaran yang masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

Ryeowook yang melihatnya terkekeh pelan dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"Aiihhsss! Lihat siapa yang lagi duduk di ranjang!" kata Ahra sambil menunjuk ke arah Ryeowook yang sedang tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah yang Ahra tunjuk. Awalnya, matanya masih belum benar-benar terbuka, tapi ketika melihat siapa orang yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil tersenyum, matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Ryeo… Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu benar-benar Ryeowook.

"Hm? Ya.. ini aku..," kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ryeowook!" Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ke pelukan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kaget dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menyambarnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau tidur lama sekali? Kau suda tiga hari tidur! Jeongmal bogoshipeoyo, Wookie-ya..," kata Kyuhyun masih memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat.

Mendengar kata-kata dari Kyuhyun, Ryeowook kembali tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Nado bogoshipeoyo, Kyu," jawab Ryeowook, memejamkan matanya menghirup wangi dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang rasanya sudah lama tidak dia hirup.

"Mianhae Wookie karena aku tidak menyadari kalau kau sakit hati saat melihatku dengan Sungmin. Sampai-sampai kau tambah sakit begini. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi," kata Kyuhyun yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ehh? Bagaimanaa…," Ryeowook melihat ke Ahra yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan memandang lembut ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, itu sudah berlalu. Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Ryeowook meyakinkan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Hm! Tentu saja! Yaksokhaeyo!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan yakin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Dia kembali ke Jepang kemarin. Dia akan menyelesaika studinya di sana. Tenang saja,,, dia sudah tahu kalau kita berpacaran," kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan pada Ryeowook.

"Ahhh arasseo," jawab Ryeowook mengerti.

Suara ponsel berdering terdengar, ternyata itu bunyi ponsel Ahra. Ia mengangkat telephone-nya. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memperhatikan yeoja itu selama ia menelpon lawan berbicaranya. Sampai akhirnya dia mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telephone.

"Ada apa noona?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung ketika noonanya malah merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus balik ke kantor. Ada meeting mendadak," jawab Ahra sambil bangkit dari duduknya di sofa.

"Oh? Kalau begitu hati-hati eonni dan Gomawoyo," kata Ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangan pada Ahra yang sedang sementara berjalan keluar.

Ahra tersenyum kepada keduanya.

"Yaa.. sampai jumpa lagi Wookie! Kyuhyun jaga Ryeowook baik-baik, ne? Awas kalau kau macam-macam!" kata Ahra mengingatkan.

"Tidak akan, kok!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kesal pada noonanya itu.

Ahra tertawa lalu keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan kedua insan itu berdua.

"Kyu.. gomawo," kata Ryeowook setelah Ahra sudah keluar.

"Hm? Untuk?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Semuanya. Gomawo karena kau sudah mencintaiku, gomawo karena kau sudah merawatku, gomawo untuk semuanya," kata Ryeowook.

"Thanks too. Kau juga sudah mencintaiku dengan tulus," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Ryeowook lembut.

"Saranghae Ryeowookie," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Nado saranghae Kyu," jawab Ryeowook dengan senyum yang manis.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah Ryeowook dan menghilangkan jarak wajah mereka. Sampai akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Mereka menyalurkan rasa sayang mereka satu sama lain.

-THE END-

Annyeong readers! Maaf update-nya lama lagii.. Author lagi sibuk banget dengan tugas-tugas sekolah. Ini chap terakhir dari fanfict 'Everything For You'. Selanjutnya aku bakal lanjutin fanfict 'In My Dream'. Tinggal satu chap lagi kok.. Haha :D

Terima kasih karna udah dukung aku dan kepada readers yang udah senantiasa nunggu ff ku ini dengan sabar. Terima kasih karena udah review dan kasih masukan ^^ Semoga kalian gak kapok baca fanfict ku yaa? See you soon~~~ in my next fanfict

-Review's Reply-

**-cho ryeosomnia fishies: **Wahh ide bagus! Saya dukung! Haha :D

**-RiyantiKWS : **Tenang aja Wookie baik-baik aja kok.. ^^

** : **Cupp…cuuppp jangan nangis yaa? Nanti Wookie oppa ikut nangis looohh.. Tenang aja si Kyu gak bakal tinggalin Wookie kok. Kalau si Kyu berani2nya berpaling dari Wookie dia udah mati di tanganku :p Haha

**-Guest : **Ini udah chingu ^^

**-thiefhanie fha : **Yaa.. biasalah si Kyu rada telat mikir kali ya? Lagi geger kali tuh :p Maaf chingu telat update lagi L Aku lagi banyak tugas,, dan makasih atas dukungannya ^^

**-Key yoshi : **Wookie udah sembuh kok chingu :D Tenang ajaa

**-Daeysi : **Wah? Serius? Makasiihh :D Aku juga suka KyuWook ^^ Ini udah lanjut kok chingu J

** : **Gak bakal ditinggalin kok si Wookie. Kalau Kyu berani tinggalin Wookie aku tampol dia ke mars :p Hehe

**-Cho babywook : **Mianhae chingu,, lama banget update nya.. Aku lagi banyak tugas, jadi baru bisa selesaiin ff-nya

**-oktavannya12 : **Wahh serius KWS akut? Aku jugaa! Salam kenal! Tenang aja KyuWook tetap bersatu selamanya ^^

~Akhir kata Jeongmal Gomawoyo readers! Aku senang banget dapat review dari kalian! Sampai ketemu di ff-ff ku selajutnya ^^ Yang mau request ff bisa message aku atau dm aku ^^ Pokoknya lewat mana aja deehh… Kiriminnya secara detail ya?~

Salam, Mimi :D


End file.
